The Biostatistics Core will provide its statistical expertise across all SPORE research activities, including study design, safety monitoring, data collection, data quality assurance, and data analysis. The Biostatistics Core will ensure that the proposed research hypotheses will be measured, tested, and interpreted, independent of whether the data will come from epidemiological studies, basic science, translational or immunologic studies, imaging, or clinical trials. The centralized, comprehensive framework of the Biostatistics Core assures each SPORE investigator access to statistical expertise that includes collaborative development of study designs and analysis plans, data analysis and interpretation, data management resources, and abstract and manuscript preparation. The Biostatistics Core also will provide infrastructure for the management and integration of both existing and newly collected data through consistent and compatible data handling. The Core will have an integral role in the scientific development, execution, and analysis of all projects in the SPORE, including the clinical trials. Core investigators have extensive experience in quantitative methods for biomedical applications, including clinical, basic, and translational science studies. The Core is committed to taking a leadership role in the scientific integrity of the SPORE investigations, to participating in regular project and program meetings, and to providing rigorous and innovative input on all quantitative matters arising in the projects. Their contribution to each project places them in a unique position to promote interdisciplinary interactions and innovative hypotheses for exploration.